Legacy of Kren
by Vampireplatypus
Summary: Kren's dream is to become a State Alchemist like Edward Elric, the champion of the people. But he has a lifelong fear of the Gate that took his idol's arm and leg. Will he overcome his fear? Will he become a Sate Alchemist? Read to find out! Reviews neede
1. The Legacy Begins

Chapter 1: Kren's Fears, and the Elric Legacy! The Adventure Begins!

"Alchemy. The science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, and reconstructing it as something else."

-Edward Elric

"Humankind cannot gain anything, without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

-Alphonse Elric

Kren sighed. The famous words of the two great Alchemists, the Elric Brothers. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse. He'd been over their history millions of times, read the books, the articles. He'd studied Alchemy until he thought his brain was going to pop, drawn the transmutation circles over and over on paper, making sure each one was perfect, but hesitating when going to attempt a real transmutation. He knew the accomplishments of the famous Elrics, but he also knew the darker side of their past. He'd spoken to many people who'd met the fabled heroes. Edward had lost his right arm and left leg, and Alphonse his whole body, in a transmutation to bring their mother back from the dead. Ed's missing limbs were replaced with automail, and Alphonse's soul attached to a suit of armor with a seal of blood.

That was why Kren didn't transmute anything. Not even the simplest creation of a flower or a doll. He feared that if he even attempted Alchemy the Gate would mistake his efforts for the forbidden and destroy him. He shuddered at the thought and dropped the chalk he held in his right hand. His circle was finished, but he stood, dusted off his jeans and his black tee shirt, and stepped back from the array as if the Gate would spring from it and pull him in, it's reaching black fingers tearing and clawing at his flesh, itching to tear it from the bone.

His scarlet red hair glinted faintly in the fading sunlight, the rays of the great hydrogen mass making his violet eyes come to life. Kren sighed and trudged back inside from his yard, feeling cowardly and ashamed.

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 1 up! Look, I know I'm not that reliable with my fanfics...even though I only made one...but it was my first fic, and I'm serious about this now! continues ranting in a very Ed-like fashion

Oh...ahem...yes, so, here's Chapter 1! Oh, and in case you're wondering, this is about 70 or 80 years after the end of the series. But...some things are changed. Ah...just keep reading and you'll find out! And remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write!

-Shadowfang


	2. Transmutation Transportation

Kren jolted out of bed at the sound of thunder, and because of the nightmare he was having yet again about the Gate. Glancing outside the window, he noticed a shadowey figure beside his house. When lightning flashed he saw that the figure was a stray dog.

"Damn vermin, digging in the trash again." Kren muttered as he pulled on his boots.

He exited the house and made for the back. When the dog noticed him it raised it's head and growled, baring yellowed teeth. Kren stepped towards the dog, and the beast gave a warning growl. Kren clapped his hands, and as luck would have it, thunder boomed just as he clapped. The confused dog must have considered him a god, for it gave a startled cry and streaked off into the rain. Kren was about to go back inside when he noticed something clamped in the beast's jaws.

"Damn, it's from the trash, must be worthless. Then again, I can't leave this to chance. But...why do I...? Grr, it's getting away..."

Kren didn't know why he chased the dog, but he took off after it and found it huddled on the ground, exhausted. Kren dove for it, and lightning illuminated too late the transmutation circle, not yet beginning to wash away. Kren gave a shout of alarm as his hands touched the earth, the dog and circle giving off a blueish glow. Kren felt terrible pain shoot up his arms, and blacked out.

When he awoke he was in Central.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but I needed to cut it off there, and I'll be writing Chapter 3 soon. Oh, and also, I'm known for not updating for awhile, but I'll try to keep up on it this time. Thanks again to DemonRaily for reviewing.


	3. Help from two Alchemists

"Hey...hey are you okay?"

Kren heard the voice as though it were far away, at the end of a tunnel. A sharp thump on his chest made him sit up in alarm, and he let out a scream as pain shot through his arms again. He let himself fall back to the ground, his brain moving in slow-motion. He could feel the ground beneath him. It was cold and rough. His hearing was fading, his vision blurred. He could barely hear the younger voice, metallic and echoing.

"Brother, what did you do? He's hurt! Look at his arms!"

Kren tried to speak. Who were these people? What was wrong with his arms? Apparently his voice was halfway working, because he sensed one of the two kneeling closer to him. It was the older one.

"What's that? See Al, he's okay, he's talking."

"Brother...you shouldn't have hit him. Why'd you do that, Ed? He's going to die."

Kren's mind was whirling. Ed, and Al? Edward and Alphonse Elric? He couldn't grasp the concept of being with his idols. They were dead. Or gone away, or...something. What had happened? He'd gone after the dog and...

"Hey Al...don't overreact, but I think there might be something wrong with this guy."

"Brother, you're just now realizing this?!? C'mon, we've gotta get him to a doctor."

Kren faintly heard the sound of armor as Alphonse knelt down to examine his wounds.

"This is strange brother...like he used some kind of Alchemy to do this...I can't tell what this is, let's take him to the hospital."

Kren felt himself lifting off the ground, and the clanking of armor walking , carrying him, down the street. Through all the pain and confusion, he managed to speak.

"What...what's your name?"

The older voice responded, but floated up to his ears, like the speaker was down below him.

"Edward. Edward Elric."


	4. Science and Milk

Kren woke up slowly, not opening his eyes. He knew there was light beyond his eyelids, and was not ready to welcome it into his view, fearing that it would blind and confuse him. And so he lay under a thin sheet, on a soft and comfortable mattress. Using his other senses he registered a hospital bed. The room smelled of chemicals and soap. He grimaced and finally opened his eyes to see a four-inch needle being jabbed into his arm.

His scream shook the building and made nearby patients have heart attacks.

"Damn it, warn us before you do that next time kid!" roared the needle-holder who looked more like a drill sergeant than a doctor.

Kren looked up at him and stammered "Er...sorry sir." The door opened and closed.

"Hey, looks like someone's up."

A short blonde-haired boy wearing a red coat and white gloves walked in, followed by a 7-foot tall suit of armor. Kren stared wide-eyed. If the books and articles he read were true, then these were the Elric brothers. Either that, or really good impersonators. He'd heard of a place called Xenotime where two brothers had tried to impersonate the Elrics.

"So, you're Edward Elric? I pictured you...well..."

The suit of armor intterupted him.

"I wouldn't do that."

Kren looked up at the giant metal suit.

"What? I was going to say taller."

Ed looked about ready to explode. Al sweatdropped.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE COULD DROWN IN A WATER-DROP YOU BASTARD!!!"

Kren laughed. This was Edward, alright. He ignored Ed's rants and returned his gaze to who he presumed to be Alphonse.

"Okay...if he's Ed...you must be Al. Right?"

Al nodded.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't confuse me with Ed. Most people think _I'm_ the older brother...on one account, I was even mistaken for Ed's dad!"

Ed had settled down by now, but remembering that made him mutter "Damn those people...so stupid..."

Kren thought over what had happened before this, and looked down at his arms. He quickly regretted it.

They were bruised almost black all over, and also burned very badly. His fingers were bent at akward angles, and he could see the tip of a wrist bone sticking out of his right hand. Ed nodded towards him.

"And this is what they look like after the doctors fixed most of it. You're lucky. With today's advancements in science they were able to almost completely heal your arms, but your wrists are proving a problem to them. They can't seem to find exactly where the break is, and seeing how there's so many veins and blood vessels in your wrists, they can't risk just cutting you open to find out."

Kren looked at him puzzled. A broken wrist was one of the easiest things to fix, let alone a broken arm. But then he remembered who he was talking to and shook his head.

"That's right...I'm in the...past."

Ed seemed to have missed that comment, as he was trying to persuade the nurse to take back the milk he was taking to Kren, and exchange it for a beer or something. But Alphonse heard him.

"What? What do you mean the past?"

Kren didn't answer him. Should he tell them? How this happened? He watched Ed try to wrestle the milk away from the nurse and decided to wait for awhile. Afterwards, he talked very little and drank a beer. In a hospital. And he didn't see a drop of milk in sight. Good thing. Kren hated milk.

A/N: There, Chapter 4's much longer! And yes...Kren hates milk. Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging. I'll be writing Chapter 5 as soon as possible...and...Happy New Year! At midnight! Lol. Well, Happy New Year when it comes!


	5. Interrogation

"So...Kren. Where do you live?"

The doctor asking him this was not the same who had injected him. This one was much nicer looking and was wearing a business suit. Strange for a doctor, but Kren ignored his appearance. At least he wasn't making him do push-ups or something.

"Uhh...I'm not from around here. Visiting on a..uhh...vacation."

He cringed after saying this. Vacation? No one would believe that.

"Alright. Is there anyone we can call to inform of this?"

"Umm, no sir. My family was killed in..."

"The Eastern Rebellion? I'm sorry. My brother was killed too. I know it's hard to talk about it."

Kren shook his head. What luck! The Eastern Rebellion was something he read in History books! This doctor was either way too leniant, or an idiot.

"Alright, moving along...what do you remember from the accident? I know you were unconcious when we brought you here, but we found no damage to your head. Any details you remember?"

Suddenly Edward stood up and motioned for the doctor to follow him into the hall. They left for a few moments, then returned. Ed had a huge grin on his face. The doctor was smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Kren, I didn't realize you were under military surveillance. Mr. Elric here informed me of your and Alphonse's engagement, and that you wouldn't like to disclose the details of this accident so close to your marriage. I can understand, it's such an awful coincidence. Having to be monitered by the state, even when you're about to be brought together with the one you love. I know how discriminatory people can be these days..."

As the doctor went on, Kren's eyes got wider and wider until he thought they were going to pop out. If Alphonse could change facial expressions, he would be seething with confusion, then anger.

Ed was trying with all his might not to laugh his head off.

After about ten minutes of listening to what Ed told the doctor, Kren was about to explode. Alphonse was feeling the same. But regardless of the situation, the doctor ceased the interrogation. Kren still had to stay in the hospital for another day, but he got his retribution in the form of hearing many short jokes and punches being thrown. Kren layed back and smiled. This was a good day.

A/N: Yes, Ed is an evil little munchkin sometimes, I know.

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MUNCHKIN THAT CAN'T REACH HIGH ENOUGH TO TOUCH HIS OWN NOSE!!!!!!

Me: Ya know Ed, I didn't say that, and technically, that doesn't mean you're short, it means you have short arms...

Ed: (death glare)

Me: Uhh, stay tuned for Chapter 6!

Ed: Yeah, if she lives long enough to write it! Get back here, and I'll show you what a munchkin can do!

Me: (runs)


End file.
